Visitas a los Baños Termales
by Arche Klaine
Summary: Colección de drabbbles basados en las escenas de los baños termales de la aldea ninja.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, pues este Fanfic esta basado en las dos escenas que salen en el juego cuando visitan la alda de Suzu y se bañan en los baños ninja. Intentare hacer uno por cada personaje, aunque no se si conseguiré hacer el de Mint.

Y bueno, lo de siempre, los personajes no son mios son de Namco y bla bla bla. Que disfruteis del Fic

* * *

**Una Visita a los Baños Termales: Arche**

¡Que bien se está aquí!

Arche y Mint disfrutaban de un relajante baño en las fuentes termales de la aldea ninja. De vuelta de Euclida, el abuelo de Suzu les había ofrecido quedarse de nuevo en agradecimiento a lo que habían hecho por ellos.

Solo espero que esta vez no haya mirones.- comentó Arche acordándose del incidente de la última vez.

No seas mala con Chester.- le dijo Mint.- Igual no lo hizo con mala intención.

¿Se puede espiar a alguien con buena intención?- preguntó Arche escéptica.

Desde el otro lado de la pared de bambú les llegaban las voces y los comentarios de los chicos.

"Mmm. Cless sin ropa"-se imaginó Arche. Ops, no, era mejor no pensar en eso. Además tenía a Mint delante y era obvio para cualquiera que a ella le gustaba Cless. Trato de pensar en otra cosa, pero era imposible concentrarse con los otros tres pegando voces al otro lado de una fina pared de bambú.

"Daría lo que fuera por echar una hojeada".- penso la semielfa. ¿Pero como mirar sin herir los sentimientos de Mint?

Igual podía convencerla para que ella también espiase. Tiene que tener también curiosidad."- planeó Arche. Pero no, era poco probable. Mint era demasiado inocente como para hacer eso.

Resignada, trató de disfrutar de su baño ignorando a la gente desnuda del otro lado del bambú y sus conversaciones, hasta que oyó algo que no pudo pasar por alto.

Ala, que músculos has echado, Chester, oyó decir a la voz de Cless.

¿Músculos¿Chester? Prestó más atención.

Será que el entrenamiento de estos últimos días ha dado resultado.

Pues ya ves. Jo, que envidia.

Vale. Se acabo. Iba a mirar si o si.

Además ahora tenia la excusa perfecta.

¿Mint has oído eso?

Sí.- contestó Mint temiéndose lo peor.

¿Y no te apetece echar un vistazo?

Mint se puso roja.

No estoy interesada la verdad.

Oh, vamos. Uno pequeñito. Solo para comprobar si lo que dice Cless es verdad.

No. Y no creo que debas hacerlo.

Tranquila, lo hago con buena intención.- dijo Arche saliendo del agua.

"Ya esta, así Mint no se sentirá mal. Yo hago como que voy a mirar a Chester y le hecho un vistazo a Cless" pensó Arche "Aunque bueno, ya que estoy podría comprobar eso de los músculos, y la verdad es que tengo curiosidad por ver a Klarth sin ese sombrero que lleva siempre. Bueno, echare un vistazo general".

Arche, vuelve aquí.- le gritó Mint desde el agua.

Un segundo, solo asomarme y ya esta.

Arche apiló unos cuantos barriles, se subió a ellos y se encaramó a la valla de bambú con cuidado.

Lo único que vio fue una espesa capa de vapor blanco. Los chicos siguieron hablando de sus cosas.

"Bien, no me han visto".

Mientras se le aclaraba la vista vio una figura pequeña y oyó la voz de Suzu. Había llegado a llevarles comida o algo así.

"¿Por qué a ella si la dejan pasar?".- pensó Arche.

Poco a poco entre la niebla empezo a distinguir las figuras de sus tres amigos. La de Klarth, la de Chester y la cara de Cless… que la miraba fijamente.

Esto… ¡Hola!- atinó a decir.

Ya te dije que se iban a enfadar.- le recriminó Mint por la noche.

Tenemos que volver a estos baños otra vez. Entonces lo planearé mejor.- dijo Arche, que no prestaba atención.

Pero¡¿Es que no has aprendido la lección?!

Oh, vaya que si.- contestó Arche.- He aprendido que merece la pena volverlo a intentar.


	2. Chapter 2

En primer lugar, quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado comentarios, y pediros perdón por haber tardado tantisimo en subir el segundo capítulo, pero no andaba muy inspirada últimamente.

Bueno, este trata sobre Suzu. Cuando jugué al juego siempre me preunte por qué se enfadaban con Arche y en cambio a Suzu la dejaban entrar tan tranquilamente con la comida. Así que se me ocurrió hacer un fanfic sobre esto con una Suzu no tan inocente. Espero que os guste, y si no, que no me odiéis mucho por haber cambaido tanto a Suzu.

Y nada más, sólo el disclaimer de rigor, los personajes no son mios, son de Namco, etc, etc, que disfrutéis!

**Una Visita A Los Baños Termales: Suzu**

**¿**Algo para picar?

Suzu estaba en la cocina de su casa, mientras sus nuevos amigos, los héroes del tiempo, tomaban un relajante baño termal. Klarth había ido antes a ver a Suzu para pedirle algo de comer

Sí, si no es mucha molestia. Tengo un poco de hambre.

El cerebro de Suzu funcionaba a toda velocidad. Le entraron ganas de sonreír, pero se contuvo. Un buen ninja nunca muestra sus emociones.

Claro, ninguna molestia. Enseguida os llevo algo.

Klarth se marcho sonriente por el pasillo, y Suzu se puso a preparar la comida.

-"Tonto"- pensó.

La había juzgado erróneamente, igual que todos. Había considerado que sólo era una niña, y que no había nada de maldad en ella.

Pero Suzu era una niña muy madura y despierta para su edad. Y desde luego no era ciega.

Klarth le había dado la oportunidad perfecta para espiar que había debajo de las armaduras de los héroes del tiempo. Y no la iba a desperdiciar.

Así que, con su bandeja lista se dirigió muy contenta al patio exterior donde se encontraban los baños termales.

Permiso- dijo al llegar a la puerta-, traigo la comida.

Ah, pasa, pasa.

¡Pero bueno, Klarth, qué morro tienes!- exclamó Cless cuándo vio que la pobre Suzu iba cargada con una bandeja de comida.

Sólo le pedí que nos trajera un aperitivo. Tenía hambre.

"Sí, no pasa nada Cless, la buena de Suzu no tiene inconveniente en llevaros la comida"- pensó ella maliciosamente.

Desde dónde estaba se veía bastante bien lo que la ropa escondía habitualmente. Suzu se encontró de pronto lamentando no tener siete años más.

Realmente los tres chicos no estaban nada mal. Suzu trataba de disimular mientras intentaba al mismo tiempo que no se le cayera la bandeja por estar más pendiente de lo que estaba viendo que de lo que estaba haciendo. Finalmente un grito interrumpió la escena:

¡Arche!- gritó Cless.

Esto… ¡Hola!

Al parecer la brujita había intentado espiar también con menos éxito que ella.

Suzu no se entretuvo mucho más. Dejo la bandeja y salió. Ya había visto bastante, y sobretodo había llegado a un par de conclusiones.

Sus antepasados tenían mucha razón. Esconder tus emociones es muy útil. Parecer inocente resulta muy útil. En el futuro tendría eso muy en cuenta.


End file.
